Dinons ensemble
by Madness-Sadness
Summary: Brume bleutée, lumière dans l'obscurité. Mais elle est si loin, tout semble si loin. Sauf la douleur. Et lui, peut-être. [challenge de septembre du collectif Noname]


**[Participation du challenge de septembre du collectif Noname]**

 **Ok. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête. Pour écrire un texte aussi court. Et sur ce couple (1er fois que j'écris sur un couple hétéro je crois...). Mais je crois que j'avais besoin d'un shoot d'amour, tragique et dégoulinant. Parce que je suis une putain de romantique.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Dinons-ensemble**

Un visage fin, des traits délicats mais affirmés, avec une touche de raffinement et d'arrogance. Un teint blanc mais illuminés par le fond de teint et un maquillage subtil relevant son regard foncé, perçant et pénétrant, une aura sauvage dans son visage. Les lèvres rouges sang, toujours délicatement entrouvertes, consciemment, peut-être, un appel au baiser, écarlate.

Et elle marchait dans la neige. Ses talons aiguilles l'empêchaient d'avancer sans tomber dans la masse blanche. Elle se baissa et essaya de détacher ses chaussures, ses doigts était gelés, elle sentait à peine la fermeture métallique se poser sur sa peau, elle enleva les chaussures de cuir noir et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Le froid mordit ses pieds nus, mais la sensation l'envahissait tellement qu'elle n'y vit pas de différence, elle ne les sentit plus au bout de quelques secondes. Elle laissa ses chaussures dans la neige et avança, lentement dans la nuit bleutée. Elle frissonna et passa ses bras autour de son corps, sa robe de soirée laissa ses bras dénudés et laissait avec soin l'air piquant s'y insinuer. Mais le froid n'était peut-être pas la pire des sensations qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait une balle dans l'épaule.

 _Orange, jaune. Lumière incandescente emprisonnées dans l'âtre de la cheminée, virevoltant autour du bois mort tel des décorations brulantes. Assis dans un des confortables fauteuils de la maison, il fixait les bûches se faisant dévorer par les flammes, seul. Les yeux perdus, trouvant dans la douceur des crépitements et de la danse des flammes le même désir d'enlacements ardents._

Et elle continue d'avancer. Elle halète, fort, de l'air enfumée sort continuellement de sa bouche. La douleur est une vrai torture, elle a l'impression que son cœur explose dans son épaule, elle ne sent plus que ça, son épaule, elle a l'impression que son corps n'est plus que résumé par la seule partie qui lui fait tellement mal qu'elle a envie de l'arracher. Putain. Ça fait mal. Ça tue. Elle a envie de l'arracher, elle s'étonne encore qu'elle soit vivante, la balle doit surement empêcher une hémorragie trop intense. Elle n'a jamais aimé la douleur.

Elle n'a jamais aimé être faible.

La fragilité qu'elle semblait dégager l'avait longtemps insupporté, elle ne voulait pas être considérer comme un jouet, elle ne voulait plus que lorsqu'on la regarde, on pense à quelque chose de manipulable. Elle voulait qu'on la considère comme un obstacle. Alors elle découvert que bien exploité, ce qui semblait être sa faiblesse pourrait devenir sa force. Les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à ça ? Et bien c'est comme ça qu'elle fera ses armes. Les gens ont besoin de se sentir en confiance pour retirer leurs apparats, et il si simple de leurs faire croire à cette confiance.

Il faut être naïf pour croire qu'une certaine somme d'argent donné à un beau sourire l'empêchera de parler. Mais l'être humain est naïf. Et regorge de fantasmes, qu'à elle seule ils peuvent avouer. Pauvres petits pervers, obligé de se cacher.

Dominatrice.

Parce qu'elle ne sera jamais du côté des faibles.

 _Le violon crisse doucement. Les notes sont fines, aiguës et sortent presque délicatement de l'instrument. Il pleure les notes, pleure les gouttes cristallines sortant des cordes, pleure les sanglots hoquetés du bois vernis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce comme ça ? D'habitude le violon aime les choses légères, et même si ces notes sont subtiles, elles semblent peser lourd, cogne comme lorsque le volume de la musique est trop élevé et résonne dans la poitrine. Pourquoi cela sonne-t-il aussi grave ?_

 _Ça fait un bruit de porte qui grince. C'est stupide._

 _Il repose le violon, il l'empêche de réfléchir. Il retourne dans l'un des fauteuils, tournés vers la cheminée. Et son esprit divague. En des utopies qu'il ne comprend pas, en des choses irréalisables dont il n'a pas l'habitude. Il ne fantasme pas sur des choses inaccessibles d'habitude, il sait effacer les déceptions, il sait comment retrancher dans son esprit les frustrations. Il sait que les rêves sont comme l'élément flamboyant en face de lui, attrayant mais mortel._

Elle regarde autour d'elle. C'est en redécouvrant la neige qu'elle se souvient qu'il fait froid et qu'elle tremble. Elle n'entend pas le vent se précipiter dans les arbres et faire bruisser les feuilles, elle ne l'entend pas s'engouffrer entre les pentes des montagnes et la frapper au visage. Tout est étrangement calme, seul quelques flocons viennent se poser autour d'elle. Elle tend une main vers la neige descendant du ciel et voit l'un des cristaux se poser sur l'un de ses ongles vernis de rouge. Elle se dit que la pointe argentée, finement ciselés va bien sur l'aplat carmin. Elle se dit qu'une couleur aussi pure se marie bien avec une aussi violente. Elle ré enroule ses bras autour de son corps, le froid revient et l'entrave.

Son objectif qui jusque-là brillait au loin s'est rapproché, on peut voir distinctement un petit chalet. Elle se surprend à aimer cet endroit. La brume bleutée voile les pointes des montagnes blanches, hérissés de noirs sapins. L'obscurité a quelque chose d'ensorcelant, elle fait encore plus ressortir la lumière qui brille dans la nuit. Elle pose une main sur son épaule meurtrie, du sang reste collé sur ses doigts, elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière, des traces de pas et quelques gouttes écarlate éparpillés ici et là. Mais elle est presque arrivée.

Elle s'appuie sur la rambarde d'un petit pont, manque de s'écrouler sur le bois qui craque en supportant ses pas. Elle continue d'avancer lentement, un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle y est arrivée. Elle n'en avait pas douté, elle s'en sortait toujours. Elle combattait, et gagnait. Elle croisa son reflet dans l'eau, son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Mais qu'importe. Personne ne pensait qu'elle était faite pour survivre et ne pas vivre, et une énième fois elle prouvait le contraire. Elle pensa qu'il faudra qu'elle se rachète des talons aiguilles.

Le destin, un autre adversaire vaincu. Même s'il y en avait eu des biens plus redoutables que lui.

Elle en était à la moitié du pont lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit.

 _Il but une tasse de thé, pour que la chaleur l'aide à se détendre. Son corps était crispé, ses poings serrés, son palais mental était impossible à ériger. La construction semblait s'effondrer, impossible de la faire tenir, elle était désormais plus proche du château de cartes. Il ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sous son menton, tentant de reconduire son esprit vers la réflexion. Tout semblait lui échapper, quelque chose de bien plus fort l'envahissait, une puissance bien plus intense lui martelait le crane. Les sentiments. Rien de très intéressant pourtant, pourquoi était-ce aussi violent ?_

 _Puis la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit._

Elle se retourna vers le bruit de la détonation, à quelques mètres d'elle, un homme s'effondra sur le sol à quelques mètres, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était probablement venue pour elle.

\- Irène !

La personne qui avait tiré se précipita vers elle. Elle n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'un long drap blanc enroulé autour de son corps nu, une cascade de cheveux blonds recouvrait ses épaules, ses traits étaient banals mais ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient beaucoup de charme. Elle tenait encore son flingue entre les mains, elle avait tiré sans trembler.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Dit pas de conneries putain ! Qu'est-ce t'as à l'épaule ?

Elle voulut répondre mais une nouvelle détonation fusa. Et la douleur se créa, elle s'effondra. La blonde se retourna, une nouvelle explosion retentit et une tête explosa derrière elles. Le silence revint pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être brisé par la voix de la femme valide.

PutainPutainPutainPutainPutainPutainPutainPutainIrenePutainPutainPutain

Frénétiquement, comme une prière, la voix tremblante et implorante. Elle ne pouvait pas soigner ça, elle le savait, elle savait et la connaissance était insupportable, ce savoir était atroce. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la berça continuant de réciter les seuls paroles qui s'enchaînaient entre ses lèvres, ce n'était même plus des mots, juste les seuls enchaînements de bruits qui acceptaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne put décrocher son regard du visage de la brune, elle était plus pale que d'habitude, elle ne savait si l'écarlate coulant de sa bouche était du rouge à lèvres ou du sang, elle ne savait même pas à qui était adresser le frêle sourire qui l'illuminait encore un peu. Elle la vit sortir son téléphone et tapoter dessus avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle ne s'y opposa pas, se contentant de fixer les traces de doigts rages qui tachaient l'écran.

\- Bonjour Mr Holmes, cela faisait longtemps. Et si nous dînions ensemble ?

 _Il savait. A l'instant où il l'avait reçu_ _il avait su que recevoir ce message n'était que le fruit de deux événements extrême. Ou tout pouvait commencer. Ou tout était achevé._

 _\- Je suis occupé_

Elle sourit. C'était du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Alors elle serait franche, ce n'était pas pour sa douceur qu'elle était réputé. Il comprendra.

\- Faites-le pour moi Mr Holmes. Dinons ensemble.

 _Il comprit._

 _\- RDV au Speedy's cafe dans 2h ?_

\- J'y suis déjà, je vous attends en bas

 _\- Avez-vous mis des vêtements cette fois ?_

\- Ça dépends, mettrez-vous votre drôle de casquette ?

\- _Oui. Je la mettrais._

\- Alors à tout à l'heure, j'ai hâte de vous voir.

 _\- Moi aussi_

C'est là qu'elle sut qu'il avait compris. Elle lâcha le téléphone qui tombât sur sa poitrine, ses bras reprirent place le long de son corps, avec tout le reste de la douleur. Elle lança un regard éloquent à la femme qui la mouillait de larmes. Elle aussi comprit. Elle se leva et prête, détourna le regard vers le chalet à quelques mètres. D'ici, on voyait la lumière hospitalière de la petite maison, la fumée de la cheminée rejoignait la brume bleu.

 _Le feu se reflétait dans ses yeux clairs, pourtant ce n'était ni rage ni haine qu'il ressentait en cet instant même, juste une profonde tristesse. Juste des yeux un peu trop humides à son gout, la gorge un peu trop crispée, le corps un peu trop noué et la respiration un peu plus essoufflée. Rien de très anormal en soi, juste des signes de fatigue et d'épuisement, des dégâts physique qui aurait disparu après quelques heures de repos. Ou alors il avait juste le cœur un peu trop broyé._

* * *

 **Halala tant de joyeuseté dans ce monde.**

 **Love**


End file.
